Blacklisted UTAUloids
Blacklisted UTAUloids are voicebanks that are not recognized nor honored because of violations of policies in the UTAU Usage Policy. The Wikia blacklist was created to warn editors to not post these users videos and or other works on the Wikia, as well as to avoid works from the listed characters/producers below. If a user is on this page, it is because of violations commited whether inside the Wikia or not. We condemn illegal activity, and the wikia, as such, dissuade users from doing such activities. Individuals posted here were found to have committed infractions of general policies, the UTAU Usage Policy, Vocaloid Usage Policy, Copyrights and/or IPR, worthy of blacklisting; they are posted so their usernames are known and the editors can avoid posting their works, as well as a warning to all users not to patronize, condone or be involved with their infractions. Posted information is based on what evidence found by editors on the Wikia at the time they are listed. Please note individuals may afterwards attempt to hide or repent their actions and therefore removal of evidence is likely to occur after being listed. All postings are screened prior to listing, and will not involve internal conflict involving a minor group. We do not support or encourage the harassment of individuals on this list, but we cannot be held responsible for any backlashes that will result from being listed. Harassment outside of the wikia is not within the wikias jurisdiction, users are held responsible for their own actions and use of any software they use. This is part of the end user agreements and is written and documented in the software licensing files of many software such as Vocaloid, UTAU and MikuMikuDance. All new cases as of May 2011 shall require the blacklisting procedures below be performed. UTAU Wiki Administrators reserve the right to override and modify blacklisting procedures if necessary. #Determine if actions infringe on UTAU Usage Policy, House Rules or other pertinent policies significant to society. #Collect evidence of offense. #Communicate with person in question and make person aware of offense. #If user amends actions, no need for blacklist, if not, proceed to next step. #Send ultimatum for blacklisting. #If user amends actions, no need for blacklist, if not, proceed to next step. #Present proposal for blacklist to the talkpage, complete with evidence and proof of correspondence. #Admins shall verify offense alleged. #Admin will tell poster if offense is worthy of blacklist. If not worthy of blacklist, an explanation shall be given. #User can appeal blacklist request for due reason, however, new evidence must be presented. #If offense is indeed verified, Admin shall contact concerned person and get their side of the story. #Depending on outcome, if the concerned person amends actions, no need for blacklist. Else, blacklist shall be appended with new entry. =Blacklist= If you feel the blacklisting was done unfairly or under duress, file an appeal at the Talk Page. Voicebank and Character Blacklist The following is a list of such blacklisted voicebanks and characters created under the influence of UTAU. UTAU Wiki strongly advices against using these voicebanks and/or characters listed herein due to possible trouble their usage may bring. #'Isakund Waka (和歌イサクンッド)' - Isakund began as a 'gay guy from Chile', according to the younger brother of Isakund's 'creator'. Isakund was a PITCHLOID, derived from Kenta Chikune without permission. His songs were pitched down in Audacity. Isakund's later voicebank was based on an existing voice synthesis software which he could not show permission for usage. An ultimatum was extended to the creator to give a chance for Isakund to be redeemed, but this was ignored. Banned since 2009, for an indefinite period. #'Mikone Samu' - Samu was part of a larger series of UTAUloids called the 'PCloids'. Samu's voicebank is in a bit of a gray spot due to the fact that the text-to-speech software it is based on, Speakonia's Microsoft Sam, is available for free on most Windows computers. However, due to the tendency of Microsoft to sue over small things, the voicebank was blacklisted. Along with this, creator of the 'PCLoid' series had created a modified version of UTAU, called 'PCloid editor', which is explicitly against the community usage policy for UTAU. In addition, the creator released an upgraded voicebank for a limited time. In this version,the creator used the Windows logo as the profile picture without permission. #'Robo Utane (唄音ロボ)' - Even though he was also created from AquesTalk output like Defoko, Koe, Defosuke and Defota, he got converted into an UTAU voicebank without permission. #'JokerKon' - JokerKon came to the scene with the username UTAUJokerKon one month ago. The voicebank got fired because it was Buttnose's voice, claimed to be JokerKon's.Later, the author closed JokerKon's channel. #'DramaChu' - DramaChu has the same reason to be blacklisted as JokerKon: unoriginal voicebank. In this case, the author took Defoko, and edited it. A YouTube user warned the people about the fake voicebank.As JokerKon's author did, her author closed the account after the voicebank get suspected. #'Lourdes' - Lourdes uses Lola's voicebank and was a fanmade Vocaloid. It was unclear if she was made using a legit Vocaloid or not as Ricardo was known to use Pocaloid Sonika. However, Lourdes became banned from both UTAU and Vocaloid wikias when Ricardo was discovered to not only have created a "Append" for UTAU using Lola's voicebank, but also have found to passed it around to four others. The Append in question was said by Ricardo to have been created in Vocaloid using drivers; however proof and confirmation of the UTAU voicebank was found in the account of another user linked with Ricardo.Notice; Ricardo has confirmed this UTAU is now offically retired. #'Riki León' - Due to the fact he is from the same creator as Lionoid Lourdes, UTAU Wiki decided to boycott his voicebank until future compliance of Ricardo Carrera. Despite the fact his samples were recorded with Ricardo's actual voice, UTAU Wiki does not accept deviant user behavior. #'Jeffery' aka. Windows XP Jeffery - Jeffery was created by Alex4ever and his voicebank was sampled from Len Kagamine. This user has been blocked due to the continued vandalism on this wiki. #'Mikan Tsukine (月音みかん)' - This "Utauloid" is in fact a pitch/tempo(sped up) manipulation of existing Miku Hatsune's vocal. #'Takaru Yumiyo' - Hijacked BLACK☆STAR page and his author was also involved in other rule breakings. #'Mizura Kenshin' - Belongs to Utaukid12, a condemned/blacklisted producer. #'Rikuo Tazumana' - Belongs to Utaukid12, a condemned/blacklisted producer. #'Kenta Mizuhara' - Belongs to Utaukid12, a condemned/blacklisted producer. #'Tamako Ristume' - Belongs to Utaukid12, a condemned/blacklisted producer. #'Tamaru Kasane' - Belongs to Utaubomb72, a condemned/blacklisted producer. #'Eclipse Shizuka' - Belongs to Utaubomb72, a condemned/blacklisted producer. #'Raikuto Kurosawa' - Belongs to Utaubomb72, a condemned/blacklisted producer. #'Kurai Tenshine' - Used Defoko's voicebanks, in "lower" pitch. In case you're wondering, UTAU allows for one's own voice to be recorded for this purpose. It is not only unfair to those who record their own voice, but it is an act of laziness, and like anything else, he must gain permission from Ameya to be able to use Defoko's vb for something else, which obviously the author does not have. #'Arisa Mitsuko' - A fraudulent Vocaloid who used Miku Hatsune and Momo Momone's voicebank in an attempt to pass off as an official Vocaloid. #'Diderot Donka' - UTAULOID of Giupinoequinox who tried to pass as Fjord Donka's twin brother without proper authorization of UTAUpss project creators. Producer Blacklist The following is a list of unwelcome producers involved in UTAU. UTAU Wiki strongly advices against correspondence with these listed people due to their deviant tendencies, operating contrary to the UTAU Usage Policy or other pertinent policies. #'CodeNameSailorEarth' - A person who disregards distribution policies of various modelers for MikuMikuDance, wrongfully citing laws to defend illegal actions. Widely known for dismissing those who correct her 'policies' as bullies or the 'MMD police'. Was previously involved in a conflict back at Vocaloid Wiki, who promised to reform after a lengthy dialogue with its administrators. #'Ricardo Carrera' - Aka. RicardoVocaloid, Ricardo, he was discovered to be distributing illegal copies of Lola and Meiko, and attempted to cover up these acts. Moreover, in the video remark in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djan5NMGkz8 which translates to blatant disregard of the rules in UTAU Usage Policy. Due to this, Ricardo Carrera's works are banned. (And to make things worse, he doesn't seem interested in cleaning up his act, language barrier notwithstanding) #*''Wikia note (from the Vocaloid wikia); The situation with Ricardo was first reported after vandalism took place on Lourdes' page on the Vocaloid wikia, leaving the Vocaloid wikia having to deal with Ricardo. Crypton Future Media also banned the linking to his blog on Piapro when they were alerted to his Meiko link download. Also, it is now confirmed his youtube account has been terminated after a number of copyright issues http://www.youtube.com/user/clandangosama were upheld]. An offical statement from Ricardo has confirmed he has retired from UTAU and Vocaloid. '' #*'Ricardo has returned as youtube user "Hispanoloid"... boasting a list of Vocaloids identical to Ricardo's, now not hiding behind the name of "Ricki" (his UTAU was Ricki Leon) and having a commenter betray him by congradulating his return under his old name. The biggest disappointment is that Ricardo has now lied about retiring from Vocaloid and UTAU. He has reacted to being found out already by removing anyone pointing out who he is and removed the comment that let the cat out of the bag on who he really was.' #*'"TheMrSilvermoon" confirmed to be his account as well.' #'Alex4ever' - Was found to be moving articles to different names without a valid reason, other than personal preferences. (eg. moving an UTAUloid page to another name because he thinks that's the name it should go as.) Was also found to have created an UTAUloid based on Len Kagamine's voice samples. Due to this, Alex4ever is permanently banned from UTAU Wiki without the possibility of redemption. #'Myahwah' - Was found to process existing Miku Hatsune vocals and broadcast them as Mikan Tsukine. #'Utaukid12' - Involved in page hijackings with insolent reasoning, with utter disregard for house rules. Worst of all, out of the characters this person made, none of them was an UTAU voicebank. #'Utaubomb72' - Unproductive and nuisance user who created original character that never became UTAU voicebanks. Most are unoriginal OCs. Was also involved in unproductive and nuisance edits. Due to this, the person is banned and his/her characters blacklisted. #'Giupinoequinox' - Italian UTAU user who created Diderot Donka as Fjord's "twin brother." He argued that he got permission by "Fjord creator" to use the illustration of Fjord, and as well the status of his twin. In the same issue he inserted his UTAULOID into the UTAUpss project by vandalizing Fjord Donka's page on the relationships area. Last but not least, he commented on his last page update that he got contact with someone named Alessandro Sgarra who was a "TwindDrill Member". After talking with the affected parties, it was revealed that none of his claims were true. UTAUpss denied being contacted by the said person, nor authorizing Diderot's creation, while a member of Twindrill similarly denied any presence of a member by the mentioned name. =What causes a blacklist?= Voicebank Blacklist There are some qualities of a voicebank that may cause it to be blacklisted. #Lack of acknowledgment from the voice source. This includes the likelihood that the voice source was used without knowledge or permission. Such voicebanks are potential legal liabilities to both the community and to Ameya, the program creator, and thus, is not supported. #Properties of the voicebank that incites hatred towards a particular race, creed or policy. UTAU is meant to be a form of musical expression and instrument, not propaganda. #Any act by the voicebank author or character that infringes upon the UTAU Usage Policy (e.g. making an illegal UTAU voicebank using prohibited software or voicebanks such as Vocaloid), Terms and Conditions and House Rules. Creator/Producer Blacklist The following are traits that can get people in trouble and merit a blacklist. #Repeated offenses. #Incurring the ire of the administrators. #Insubordination. (The admins shall determine what comprises of insubordination) #Unauthorized distribution of materials that are known to be commercial products or are restricted, such as certain MikuMikuDance models, voicebanks, and the Vocaloid software and its voicebanks. #Infringement of any pertinent policies such as the wiki's House Rules, Terms and Conditions, and other relevant policies. #Harassment to other creators. #Voicebank/character design/song copyright plagiarism. =Blacklist delisting= Simply resolving issues causing the voicebank blacklist will drop the voicebank from the blacklist. However, this may not be possible for certain voicebanks that may require a rework or an entirely new creation. For a certain person to be redeemed from the blacklist requires a comprehensive dialog between the admins, offending party, complainant and a witness. Reformed UTAUloids The following are previously-blacklisted voicebanks that has since been rectified. Their listing here are for archival purposes, and does not represent condemnation akin to the blacklist above. #'Mizu Tsuyosa' - Originally written as Mizu Tasuyosa, he had hateful content on his profile and didn't have a voicebank by the time he was posted. Even though he now has a voicebank, the hate against Arabians seems to persist on his profile. This violation and hatred towards Arabians is now removed, and is no longer in the blacklist. Questioning, contesting and appeals regarding blacklisting statuses may be done at the talk page. The policies of the blacklist are based on the UTAU Usage Policy. Category:UTAUloids